I Now Pronounce You!
by KinseyEldridge
Summary: You and Hiei get married! This is taking place after the end of my reader insert series. Pure Fluff! Tell me if you want a honeymoon chapter. youxHiei OCxKurama YukinaxKazuma YusukexKeiko etc.


(Kinsey: This little one-shot is after the end of my reader insert series. I apologize for not posting this yesterday, but I was celebrating my belated 2-year anniversary and Valentine's Day with my boyfriend.)

Breathe in-Breathe out

That's what you kept telling yourself as you walked hand-in-hand with Hiei through the silent forest alone.

You didn't know what to expect. Hiei was smiling out in the open in front of everyone when he had asked you to take a walk with him, however now he was acting shy and nervous.

Everyone at the temple seemed to be in on whatever Hiei was planning too.

You felt Hiei's hand grip yours tighter and your heart skipped a beat.

The moon and stars were shining merrily above you as you both walked endlessly into the forest. There was a comforting breeze, which helped you calm your senses, a little.

Hiei picked up his pace as you neared the sound of water.

When you arrived, the scene took your breath away.

_Breathe in-Breathe out._

The moon was directly above the lake and waterfall, it's reflection bouncing off and shattering into millions of sparkles. The trees were curved perfectly around the secluded spot and there were dozens of wild flowers blooming into heart shapes.

However, that is not what made your eyes water.

In the center of the flowers there were candles forming one question.

Will You Marry Me?

You turned to Hiei and saw him kneeling down on his left knee; he had his hand out with a ring in a velvet box. You were barely able to choke out your answer. "Yes!"

Hiei's face light up and he held you tightly. He turned his head to kiss your lips.

You kissed back with all the strength that you had left.

When the two of you finally broke apart, Hiei was grinning at you, a smug grin. You smiled back, love radiating from your eyes.

Hiei took your left hand and held it up, he pulled the ring from its box and slipped it onto your ring finger.

The gem was perfectly round and light blue, there were slammer white gems around it and the band was white gold.

"It was my mother's."

You looked up from the ring with wide eyes.

"No, my parents weren't married, but he did give her trinkets. Ruri hid them from the elders and gave some to Yukina, and some to me."

Hiei picked up your hand again and kissed the ring on your finger.

Your heart swelled up and felt like it was about to burst.

You looked down at your ring again, imagining Hiei's mother wearing it instead. A cold sensation touched your neck, like a chain being placed around it. You looked up from your ring and saw Hiei's hiroseki stone around your neck.

"Hiei?"

"I want you to have it. It will match the ring." He turned his hand downwards so that you couldn't see the tears at the corners of his eyes.

You threw your arms around him and kissed him again. Hiei was taken aback at first, but then kissed you back eagerly.

After what seemed like an eternity, you both pulled back.

"I love you, Hiei."

You were barely able to hear his reply.

"I love you too," he said in a soft whisper.

Instead of walking back, Hiei pulled you onto his back and ran the whole way back.

Everyone was waiting for the two of you.

As Hiei sat you down everyone popped out of the sliding doors and yelled, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

As the two of you walked into the temple you were dragged away by the girls and Hiei was dragged away by the boys.

Yukina clung to you with stones dropping rapidly from her eyes. "I knew you and I would be sisters!"

Shizuru came up and patted you on the back, "Now we're sisters too, through our mutual in-law." Yukina let go of you and hugged Shizuru next.

Botan was the next to grab hold of you. "I can't believe it! I mean Hiei is Hiei and I never would've imagined him getting married; much less-" she continued to babble happily even after you were pulled away my Atsuko.

Atsuko was smirking and she shoved a bright pink package into your hand. "Use it on your honeymoon," she whispered into your ear slyly.

Your face turned beat red.

One the other side of the room, Hiei was receiving the same treatment.

Chu grabbed Hiei by his scarf and forced him to drink, Jin lifted him up into the air and caught him singing _He's a jolly good fellow _and Yusuke stuffed a roll of condoms into his cloak pocket.

You locked eyes with him from across the room. No one has ever seen Hiei so happy, everyone was tacking advantage of it.

"Alright everyone, let's gather round and sing some songs of love for the couple!" Kazuma shouted on the microphone in his hand that was hooked up to a karaoke machine.

Everyone was eager to sing a song for the two of you, though some songs were better off not sung.

Kazuma – _Never Gonna Give You Up!_

Yusuke – _What is love?_

Kurama – _Roses Are Red_

Chu – _Toxic_

Jin - _Bootilicious_

Botan – _I Will Always Love You!_

Yukina – _Love Story_

Shizuru – _Kiss The Girl_

And the list went on and on.

Hiei and you sat in the back, surrounded by food and gifts.

You rested your head on his shoulder once Koriko started to sing _Indian Love Call_ by Slim Whitman.

Hiei placed his hand over your and starting to sing the song in your ear. His husky voice sent shivers up and down your spine. Once the song ended, he looked at you with devotion and love filled in his eyes.

"This should be our song," you said, gripping his hand tighter. He nodded his head in approval.

The long night went on and the festivities died down.

You went to sleep in Hiei's arms next to the window and imagined how your wedding was going to be.

Hiei and you both agreed to having it in winter, it left you about five months of planning.

Koriko was going to be your maid of honor; Yukina, Koto and the late Genkai were going to be your bridesmaids.

(Kinsey: Yes, in this one I am going by the ending of the manga.)

You are going to have it in the yard under the big oak tree where Genkai is buried so that she could be there with you all.

Koenma is going to be the priest, Rinku the ring barer, Keiko and Yusuke's daughter the flower girl.

It was tough, but you pulled it off. It was a winter wonderland thanks to Touya.

The guests had on thick clothing, but soon after the ceremony, they would be warm inside the temple.

Something blue, hiroseki stone, something borrowed, Shizuru's garter, something old, your porcelain hair clip that Genkai gave you and something new, your wedding kimono.

_Breathe in-Breathe out._

You were standing inside the temple in your traditional Japanese wedding kimono. Jin was at your side, he was going to escort you down the isle and give you to Hiei.

Jin patted your arm and bent down to tell you everything was going to be fine, he wouldn't let you trip.

The girls had already gone ahead of you and now everyone was waiting.

Debussy's famous march signaled your cue to enter.

You both stepped out of the door and onto the stone path leading to the alter.

White bundles of flowers and silk lined the chairs for the guests.

Hiei was standing in front, Kurama his best man, Yusuke and Kazuma were standing with them.

Every guest turned to look at you coming up the isle.

Your nerves were shot and you didn't know if you would be able to walk anymore, but Jin kept up the pace evenly.

Hiei locked his eyes on yours and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

Soon you were standing up there with him, holding his hand as Koenma pronounced you man and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," Koenma announced.

Hiei leaned over and took your head in both hands and kissed you like never before.

You kissed him back with passion, needing to convey your feelings.

Some of the guests tried to break off the kiss by coughing; it was only until Koenma tapped your shoulders that you did.

Everyone laughed and cheered at the looks on your faces.

Walking back down the isle everyone threw rice and blew bubbles in your direction, some of the rice was strategically aimed at Hiei.

Hiei carried you over the thresh hold and into the temple. You entered your room with Hiei following.

"Hiei? I need to change."

"I know, but I thought I could help. I need to get out of my kimono too." He smirked at your reaction.

Kurama interrupted by knocking on the door, you pouted as Kurama took him away and Koriko replaced him to help you take off your kimono.

You switched into a long sleeved white silk dress and Hiei was in a black tuxedo.

Everyone was waiting in the living room, admiring the décor.

There were tables with white linen on it and bowels with hiroseki stones filling them; they were more beautiful than any stone in the world. More white flowers and silk banners lined the walls and everyone had a fine wine glass in front of them.

You both took your seats at the head of the table; Hiei took your hand in his once again and looked into your eyes.

Kurama tapped his glass and stood, ready to make his speech.

"I have known Hiei for a long while and never did I imagine that I would be standing next to him as he was married." Kurama looked down and smirked at his best friend before he continued. "When we first met –insert name- I knew there was something about her that would change Hiei, though I did not know how much it would."

Kurama broke off to take in air, the girls started to tear up.

"My best friend, my partner, my brother, I wish you happiness on your long road ahead of you. I am so grateful to –insert name- for giving you her love and making you happy like no one else could. Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" Everyone replied while holding up there glasses before taking a sip.

"Yeah! Now cut the cake, I'm starving!" Yusuke said, not wanting to admit he was tearing up at the end.

Keiko and everyone else laughed at his antics.

Shiori came out from the kitchen with Ruri pushing the cake so the two of you could cut it. The cake was ice blue with ice cycles made out of icing and had two ice figures on top, one of you and one of Hiei. It had snow flake designs on the sides and looked like it came out of a fairytale wedding.

Both you and hiei stood, you placed your hand on the knife and Hiei helped guide you. Once you both had two small pieces in your hands Hiei fed you, however you only gave him a bite and smeared the rest on his face.

Everyone was shocked, but laughed after seeing the stunned look on Hiei's face.

To get revenge, Hiei took your head and kissed you, smearing the cake on your face.

You licked your lips, "Delicious."

Hie smirked.

Koriko then took the knife and started to cut up pieces evenly to give to the guests.

"I love you," you whispered into Hiei's ear, leaning over.

"I love you too," Hiei whispered back, kissing you on your cheek.

"Woo-Wee! Looks lak' they can' wait for da' honeymoon!" Jin grinned wickedly as he walked over to shake Hiei's hand in congratulations.

You blushed at his comment, not knowing what to say.

Hiei just grinned back in reply, not like him at all.

Soon it was time for Hiei and you to dance, the song was _Indian Love Call_ and the girls started to cry again as Hiei kissed you at the end.

Yukina then danced with Hiei in place of Hina and Jin danced with you in place of your father.

After everyone had danced and eaten their fill, they left both you and Hiei alone in the temple.

"So, do you want to start the honeymoon now, or wait until we reach Okinawa?" Hiei asked as he slid his arms around your waist and began to kiss your neck.

"Hmmm, I think I can wait." You said slyly.

"Well, too bad, I can't." With that said, Hiei flung you over his shoulder and ran into the nearest bedroom.

(Kinsey: I might make a honeymoon chapter if you want me to.)


End file.
